Drunken Love
by KrystalKayne
Summary: Copious amounts of alcohol can do weird things to people; what will the consequences be? Will they be able to stop the feelings that seem to develop from the very beginning, or will they give in to what their hearts want?
1. One Night Only

**I got the idea for this from this other story I read, by uh.. Glamagirl, I think it was. So yeah, credit to her, I guess. Haha. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: One Night Only<span>

_Beth found herself slumped over the bar, slouching in the stool she'd delicately sat herself on about 3 hours earlier – the only difference now was the fact she'd managed to down around 5 RTD's and about 10 shots of Vodka.. or was it Tequila? She couldn't quite remember. Rolling her lips together as she circled the tip of her finger around the edge of the glass containing the drink she'd just ordered – a straight bourbon. Bowing her head slightly; the blonde allowed a rather loud sigh to pass her lips. What was she doing to herself? That was one of the many of questions that were running through her mind at that point, along with why. But she didn't even know that. All that she did know was that she was alone tonight, and it would be like that for god knows how long now. Staring at her murky reflection in the liquor being contained in the glass, she leaned back briefly and brought the glass hesitantly to her lips before quickly sculling it back and ordering another. Of course she knew that mixing her drinks the way she was, was a bad idea but did she care? No. Allowing her eyes to close briefly as the sound of people coming in and out of the bar bustled around her, she tried to find a way to explain what she'd been doing all night before she decided to drag her ass back to the hotel – that's if she even bothered to do that. Knowing her luck, she'd probably end up sleeping in the back of her car. Shuddering lightly at the thought of doing that, the diva's eyes battered open to meet the waving of the bartender's hand in front of her face. Jumping back slightly as her brain processed the action; and almost fell off her seat. Grabbing a hold of the edge of the bar to catch herself; her head snapped up and shot the man an icy glare with her ocean blue eyes causing him to instantly back off. Who wouldn't? Huffing out and feeling defeated, she did the only thing she thought would help – order another drink. Once that had appeared in front of her, her attention was suddenly caught by a group of men walking through the front entrance. Narrowing her eyes slightly to try to rid of the double vision she'd suddenly acquired; she recognized the voice but she just couldn't make out who it was._

* * *

><p>"That was a great show tonight, boys. Hopefully we can do the same again tomorrow, drinks on me"<p>

_That voice... Beth knew who it was, but she was far, far too drunk to figure out the name; it was on the tip of her tongue! She hated it when this happened, then again; she wasn't normally off her face like she was. Again narrowing her eyes in the direction the voice was coming from; the blonde strained to try make out the face only to end up tumbling off of the stool – something she'd only just managed to catch herself on earlier. Landing on her ass with a thud, the diva's body rebounded upwards slightly. Trust her ass to make her bounce. Sighing in an annoyed tone, she reached upwards and grabbed a hold of the stool she'd just fallen from and tried to pull herself up, only to tumble back to the floor._

"Beth! Are you alright?"

_And there it was again, that voice; followed by the sound of footsteps thundering towards her. Recoiling slightly at the sound as it echoed in her ear probably three times as loud as it actually was, she curled up in a ball of sorts and tried to hide, not that it would work but there was no harm in trying, right?_

"Yeah, I'm.. I'm fine"

_She murmured in reply, having to think before completing that sentence just to make sure it sounded right. _

"Are you sure? You landed on your ass pretty hard, you're probably gonna have a bruise ya' know"

_The voice sniggered in reply, followed by a round of chuckles from a group of men that had joined the pair. _

"...shut up"

_Beth snapped childishly in reply, lightly biting down against her lower lip; the gaze of her icy blue eyes panning upwards at the figure, having to squint to actually see only one of them. After a few moments of staring like a deer in headlights and scanning the other figures around him, she'd finally figured out who it was._

"Chr- Chris?"

_She murmured, blinking blankly a few times as her eyebrow arched upwards. What was he doing here? He didn't even travel with the WWE any more yet she seemed to run into the guy a lot more than what she should be. Turning herself a little, the blonde grabbed a hold of the seat and tried to pull herself up again – this time actually successful. Planting her ass on the stool, the diva made a promise to herself that she wasn't even going to attempt to move until she left._

"No, it's the bogeyman... Ooo"

_The former superstar exclaimed, waving his fingers beside his face playfully as he righted himself and took a seat beside the blonde, his eyes scanning over her slowly. He couldn't understand why she was so far gone alcohol wise; she was normally the wise one out of all the divas and ended up having to stop drinking so she could take them all back to the hotel; so seeing her like this was definitely a surprise. Pushing the many possibilities to the back of his mind, Chris merely grabbed one of the beers the guys had ordered and took a swig._

"So, Miss Phoenix, What brings you here on such a lovely night?"

_He questioned; his eyebrow arching upwards as he took another swig of his beer whilst keeping the gaze of his piercing blue eyes on the blonde. _

"Because my life sucks. You?"

_She questioned back, wrapping her slender fingers around the untouched glass in front of her about to scull it back before it was torn from her grip._

"Hey! I was drinking that!"

_Beth groaned, her eyes narrowing at the sound of the liquor being poured down a sink and receiving casual shrug in reply to her protest._

"I'm sorry m'am, you've already had a lot to drink tonight and I think it's time for you to go home"

"You can't tell me what to d-"

_Beth's words were suddenly halted as a single finger pressed to her lips as if to politely tell her to shut up. Her eyebrows gathered in the middle as a confused expression formed on her delicate features. What the hell? Glancing out of the corner of her eye, the blonde found Chris to be the culprit._

"It's all good; she'll can room with us tonight and we'll take her home when we leave tomorrow"

_Chris mused with an assuring nod; the bartender murmured a quiet 'Okay' and then left to tend to other customers who were practically demanding refills. Chuckling quietly, the lead singer swivelled around on his chair to face the diva and sculled what was left of his beer before asking for another round._

"What makes you think I'm going to leave with you, hmm?"

"You're drunk, that's why"

"That's not a valid reason, you know; I'll just ring Nattie, she'll probably come pick me up"

_Chris scoffed at that. He'd actually seen her earlier backstage at the concert he'd just performed. Shaking his head from side to side, the Fozzy front man just rolled his eyes and leaned over; resting his arm on Beth's shoulder._

"I highly doubt she will because right about now, she's about 10,000 feet above us"

_Fuck! She'd left for the next state already? Just her luck. Groaning lowly, the blonde crossed her arms in front of her and thumped her head down against them. Huffing outwards, the Glamazon brushed her fingers back through her hair slowly. _

"...I'll walk then"

_She grumbled. Not even bothering to lift her head. She was just going to rest here and hope the effects of the alcohol would wear off soon so she could get outta here. _

"Like I'll let you do that"

_Chris sniggered, quickly sculling down his second beer and told the bartender to keep them coming for the rest of the night. Shaking her head in response to that, Beth pushed herself off her seat despite promising herself earlier that she wasn't going to move until she was at least half sober; and began to wander towards the bathrooms._

"Oi! Where you off too?"

_The former superstar shouted after her, watching her posterior closely – not on purpose though. Pressing his teeth down against his lower lip lightly, he felt one of his band members shake him._

"Stop starin' Chris; it's not very polite"

_As laughter erupted around him, the former superstar bowed his head slightly and shied away. Hopefully Beth hadn't heard what the boys had said – now that would just be embarrassing. Lifting his gaze from the floor finally, he noticed that she'd disappeared from sight and the bathroom door swinging shut. Sighing heavily, he twisted around and grabbed his beer, quickly sculling it down; casually glancing out of the corner of his eye at the bathroom door awaiting the blonde to return – she seemed to be taking forever. Shrugging it off, he assumed she was just throwing her guts up. Considering the strength of the alcohol he was able to smell on her, it wouldn't be very surprising. With that, he turned his attention to the rest of his band and began to converse over the next show they were going to perform and the set list._

* * *

><p><em>Groaning slightly, Beth stared at her reflection in the mirror. You'd never be able to tell she'd probably downed around three times the amount of alcohol she'd normally drink on a usual night at the club. Despite the fact she could handle her alcohol better than most; she had her limit and was starting to believe that she'd actually managed to reach it. Having been leaning against the edge of the basin, she turned around and rested the small of her back against the edge. Maybe if she just stayed in here for a while she'd sober up. After all, as long as she stayed away from the alcohol she wouldn't tempted to drink anymore. Biting her lower lip loosely, the blonde shook her head and sighed. She couldn't hide in here forever, so with that she wandered back out to the bar finding Chris talking to a bunch of guys she didn't know with about ten empty bottles in front of him – and people called her an alcoholic. <em>

_Sitting herself back down as someone started the juke box; Beth found herself being tugged up to her feet and dragged to a empty space. _

"What the hell?"

_She exclaimed, protesting the fact and trying to push away but once she realized it was only Chris, she stopped – there was no harm in it, he was a friend. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip lightly, the diva let the superstar move her around drunkenly. A quiet scoff passed her lips after a few minutes as the song changed to a song that you could actually dance too – well, she knew she could anyways. Rolling her lips together before she pursed them outwards; the diva spun around so her back was plush against the front of Chris' body; one of her hands resting on his midsection while the other moved slowly up his chest; sniggering to herself, the blonde began to move her hips to the beat of the music and work her way down to the floor before working her way back up. Arching her back a little, Beth turned back around to face the superstar, gazing into his eyes in a playful manner. _

_He knew she was teasing him and all he had to do was resist. Rolling his eyes at the blonde's actions, he somewhat complied and rested his hands on her hips loosely so she still had the freedom to move – which she did willingly. Trying his best not to stare down her all too revealing shirt, the former superstar just focused his eyes on hers – it'd be the only way he'd be able to stop himself. Watching her curiously, the song changed – yet again, but he knew this song. It was one of the ones he'd danced too with Cheryl on Dancing with the Stars. With that in mind; his hand rested delicately on the small of Beth's back, pulling her body in so it was pressed up against his and then grabbed a hold of her hand in the way a only a gentle man did, allowing a small, innocent grin to form on his lips before he performed the exact steps he had on the show – and all Beth did was follow. _

"Didn't know you could dance"

_Beth mused quietly as Chris dipped her backwards, kicking her leg out somewhat before he spun her out and grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her back in; his arm wrapped around her stomach lightly as her back pushed up against his torso. Biting down against her lower lip lightly, the Glamazon found her body heating up slightly – and it wasn't because of the dancing. Taking in a few deep breaths as she was turned again to face Chris, Beth found herself lost in the stare of his piercing blue eyes. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, she was suddenly dipped backwards. Pursing her lips out a little ways before a small smirk flicked up onto the corner, she lifted her leg and wrapped it around his back before he righted the pair; her leg remaining in place._

_Almost gasping for air, Beth found herself thinking in ways she shouldn't be – and she could tell by the look in Chris' eye that he was thinking the same way. Just standing there for a few awkward seconds, Chris grabbed a hold of the divas other leg firmly and lifted her up and just carried her back to the seat and placing her delicately on top before sitting down beside her._

"Awh, is Chrissy scared.."

_She mused in a mocking tone, her eyes narrowing slightly as a seductive look washed across her pale features; getting up just as he turned, the diva found herself standing between his legs – exactly the way she'd planned. Resting her hand against Chris' chest; she captured his gaze for a moment before leaning inwards; her lips delicately brushing across his as her eyes closed for the moment. Intensifying the lip lock, Beth pushed her body up against his, her hands running up to his neck and resting against it; her thumbs brushing against the stubble growing on his chin. _

"Beth, stop. You're drunk"

_Chris murmured, pushing her away despite the fact he didn't want to._

"So are you"

_With that being said, Beth lunged forwards almost; her lips roughly attaching themselves to his again. She had a point – and Chris hated being proven wrong. Gathering any protest would be easily countered by the Glamazon, he didn't even bother to retaliate. Instead; rested his hands on the back of her hips; pulling her in against his body as he caught her lower lip between his teeth and pulled away – he knew exactly where this was going, and she probably did too; there was no way he was going to stop it either. _

_With that in mind, he grabbed a hold of her thighs and pulled her up into his lap, wrapping her legs around his torso as the pair again caught each other's stare. _

"Someone's getting excited..."

_Beth purred, her head tilting to the side; biting down against her lower lip playfully as she felt him beginning to dig in against the side of her thigh. Unable to stop herself; a near girlish giggle passed her lips before she bit down against the tip of her acrylic, the men Chris had been hanging with previously suddenly cheering for their lead singer. Rolling her eyes, the blonde merely reattached her lips to his, her eyes fluttering closed as Chris' tongue pushed its way into her mouth; allowing her tongue to wrestle with his as her back arched her body into him. _

_A few moments into the lip lock, Chris got off of his seat and began to carry her towards a flight of stairs that lead to a bunch of rooms. He already had a key considering he was actually staying at the place. Keeping an arm wrapped around her slender frame, he carefully walked up the stairs and through the corridors to his room. Reluctantly pulling his lips from hers, and not wanting to really put her down, he merely pushed her body up against the wall beside his door; grabbing the key from his back pocket, he quickly unlocked it and swung the door open. Rewrapping his arms around her, the former superstar carried her into his room and kicked the door shut. Locking it, he decided taking her to the bed would be too predictable so with that in mind, he turned around and slammed her back up against the wall – but not too rough of course. Earning a quiet groan from Beth, the superstar couldn't help but smirk into their kiss. Letting her legs down, the Fozzy front man placed her on her feet and ran his hands down her side and rested them casually on her ass – hopefully she wouldn't mind. _

_Almost gasping for air at this point, Beth had lost all self control; her fingertips lightly digging into the material covering Chris' back, almost clawing at it in protest of it being there. Pulling her lips from his, the blonde stared into his eyes hungrily, her jaw clenched delicately as she began to pull his shirt upwards, silently demanding he remove it – which he did. A small wave of satisfaction ran through her, her hands running down his midsection slowly. He'd definitely toned up since the last time she'd seen him. Giggling childishly, she ran her hands around to his back; resting them on the back of his hips as she pushed her own into him, more or less inviting him to do as he pleased – which he did considering no more than thirty seconds later, he'd stripped her down to underwear. Blushing at the fact, the blonde bowed her head and bit down on her lower lip. Of course she'd been like this in front of a man before but this was Chris, it was kind of embarrassing. _

_Chuckling quietly at Beth's actions, Chris merely tilted her head upwards with the tip of his finger and pressed his lips to hers; his hands resting contently on her hips – that was until her hands began to tug away at his belt and remove it. Another smirk formed on his lips as he pulled away from the blonde quickly unzipping his pants and dropping them – along with his boxers to the floor. Grabbing a hold of her in a somewhat rough manner; he slid her back up the wall and pinned her there with his body. His lips attacking the skin of her neck and collar bone. _

_Moaning in protest almost as her head tilted to the side, Beth rested her hands on top of his shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck, nudging his head up enough so she could push her lips against his again; they were so heavenly to kiss, so soft, so tender and they knew exactly how to make a girl feel good. _

_As her body began to roll against his, Chris' hands lightly trailed down the blonde's sides until they rested on the band of her underwear, his thumb hooking around it and pulled it down a little way. _

"God, you're beautiful..."

_He murmured quietly, tracing his lips back up to hers before she had a chance to respond. Biting down against her lower lip loosely before slipping his tongue into her mouth, allowing it to wrestle with hers as he continued to push her underwear down her hips, realizing there was an easier way to do this, he just traced his fingertips down her thighs and pushed her underwear to the side. Forcing her legs open a little more than what they were, Chris slipped inside of her quickly causing her to gasp. _

_Sniggering quietly, Chris gripped firmly at the blonde's hips and pushed all of him into her, not even giving her a chance to adjust before he began to thrust in and out of her roughly; forcing her back to continually collide with the wall with every movement. He honestly couldn't believe the predicament he was in right now; he had Beth Phoenix – of all the women in the world, he had her in a position where he had complete and utter control of her. Having his way, per say with a woman with such beauty and intelligence as she did felt like quite the accomplishment – despite the fact that they were both drunk, it was still an accomplishment. _

_Quiet groans left Beth's lips every time her back hit the wall, her jaw clenching in a seductive manner as the tips of her acrylics nails dug into Chris' sides roughly. This was totally unlike her. She wasn't normally the one to just casually go around, sleeping with any guy she found attractive – and of course, she found Chris attractive. He was a rock star, and that kind of lifestyle had always appealed to her; why, she wasn't too sure. After a few minutes, the blonde began to grind up against the lead singer in time to his own movements. Throwing her head back somewhat as she rested her hands on his shoulders to brace herself, the diva couldn't help but moan loudly. Biting down against her lower lip roughly, quiet gasps began to pass her lips as her body began to shudder. No way.. How the hell did he get her off so quickly? It'd been near impossible for other men to achieve that within an hour let alone 30 minutes. Breathing heavily, the blonde's back arched as a loud shriek of pleasure left her lips before she fell limp against the superstar's upper body, her head resting in against the crook of Chris' neck._

_A small smirk flicked up onto the corners of Chris' lips, his head tilting to the side slightly to rest it against Beth's the superstar took a moment to bask in the glory of the fact he'd managed to get her to orgasm before he had. Biting down against his lower lip lightly as the blonde's warm breath brushed across his skin as she panted; the former superstar pulled her off of the wall and carried her towards the bed. Lightly dropping her onto the covers, his body remaining pressed against hers, somewhat forcing her to bare his weight for the time being. Allowing a quiet grunt to leave his lips; he roughly attacked the skin on her neck, lightly nipping at it with his teeth before he softly trailed his lips along her clavicle and down her chest and stomach as her body began to heave with every breath she was taking – but there's no way he was finished with her just yet._

_Lightly nipping the blonde's skin as he retraced his small journey up her torso and back to her lips; the former superstar pressed his lips against hers before slipping his tongue into her mouth again. As the passionate kiss continued, he took the opportunity to push himself fully inside of her again; catching her moan in his mouth as he started to thrust again, but this time he started off gentle – after all, he could tell he'd worn Beth out already. Keeping his lips attached to hers, the Canadian allowed his hands to run down her sides teasingly, his fingertips tapping her skin softly before he roughly gripped at her hips and thrusted as deep as possible; his jaw clenching in the process. Again catching the blonde's moan in his mouth, he began to push in and out of her roughly – he was determined to get her off again before he himself reached breaking point. _

_Having been more or less helpless this whole time, Beth found herself a panting, sweating mess. Her chest was heaving and the amount of pleasure and adrenaline running through her body at that moment was unbelievable. Gasping for air, the divas eyes fell shut; her continual moans being caught by Chris' lips as her hands rested on his sides. With that, the blonde began to fight almost to tear her lips from his, finally accomplishing it and managing to get a few decent breaths into her lungs. Arching her back and clenching her jaw tightly, she tried her best to maintain some form of self control; she couldn't let him get her off like he had again, not yet. Digging the tips of her acrylics into Chris' skin, the diva began to move her hips in rhythm to the former superstars thrusting. _

_They'd been at it for at least another hour before Beth felt her body beginning to show signs of giving in; but she could tell that so was Chris'. Rather breathless at this point, she managed to find the energy to wrap her legs around his waist, but only loosely at this point. Feebly running her hands up the middle of his back, her nails lightly digging into his skin as she began to whimper; her body was about to give in and there was nothing to do to control it but upon feeling his length start to throb insider her, she knew she wasn't the only one getting close. _

_Grinding his teeth, Chris lightly slipped his arm around the blonde's back supporting it somewhat as his momentum increased. Knowing that the pair were both close to breaking point, he wanted to make sure that they both got what they wanted out of this whole thing and then some. Readjusting his position slightly as he felt the divas body shudder and tremble beneath him; he thrusted forcefully one last time and unloaded himself inside of her._

"Oh, God... Chr- Chris"

_She screamed; followed by a loud moan as she reached her climax, more or less at the same time as Chris, Beth's back arched and eyes shut; her lips parting slightly as a few whimpers passed her lips. _

_With a small, rather accomplished-looking smirk forming on his lips, Chris practically fell on top of the blonde, panting heavily – just as heavily, if not more than Beth. A wave of satisfaction ran through his body as their chests pressed against one another with each breath they took. Rolling off to the side, a quiet chuckle left Chris' lips before he lightly trailed the back of his down Beth's check, the other resting on her hip; the one furthest from him, somewhat admiring her beauty. _

_All Beth could manage to do at that point was stare blankly at the ceiling; there were not enough words in the English language to describe how she was feeling right now. There were butterflies raising from the pit of her stomach and adrenaline rushing through her veins. As her heart rate returned to normal, the Glamazon finally found her voice._

"Wow.."

_She murmured quietly, her lips parting slightly as she brushed her fingertips back through her slightly dampened hair. Chuckling quietly in response, Chris planted his lips on hers in a quick, heated kiss, tangling his own fingers within her lengthy blonde locks and lightly tugging on them. Pulling away, he let his lips hover teasingly over hers before pecking at them a few times and rolling over onto his back._

"Did I wear you out, Miss Phoenix?"

_Chris sniggered quietly; only to receive a slap in the chest from Beth. Shaking his head as he lightly rubbed the spot she'd connected with; the Fozzy front man shuffled himself until he was under the covers; pulling Beth underneath too. Huffing outwards, he pulled her body close to his and wrapped his arms firmly around her slender frame. This wasn't exactly how he'd planned on spending the night but he wasn't complaining; in fact, his night had turned out better than expected, and surely it had for her too. Leaning down, the former superstar tenderly pressed his lips to her forehead, a small smile flicking onto the corners of his lips as she buried herself into his chest – it was cute, she was cute. In fact, she was far, far more than just cute. Sighing contently, and rather happy with his current predicament, he rested his chin against the top of her head and allowed his eyes to close slowly._

"No strings attached, yeah?"

_He questioned, a quiet yawn passing his lips._

"Mhmm... No strings attached at all"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking about making this into a proper chapter story, but I dunno. What do you guys think?<strong>


	2. Facing the Consequence

**For once, I've posted a quick update within days of posting something. Woo! I feel quite accomplished, haha. Anyways; after I posted the first chapter, I like had an idea for the second so I thought, why the hell not? Anyways, enjoyski.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Facing the Consequence<span>

Beth found herself tossing and turning in the early hours of the morning as a rather uneasy feeling began to brew in the bit of her stomach. Knowing full well Natalya and Tyson wouldn't be up for a while yet; she just curled up in a ball beneath the covers and pulled them up over herself a little more. Whatever it was would surely pass, right? Sighing heavily, the blonde brought her hand to her forehead, lightly caressing it as she huffed outwards. Pursing her lips outwards as her eyes fluttered closed, she allowed her free hand to rest across her stomach – and it was at that moment that she felt as if she were going to throw up.

"Oh God"

She mumbled, her hand slipping down to cover her mouth as she snapped upright; ripping the covers from over her and practically jumping from the bed. Swinging open the bedroom door she rushed into the bathroom and dropped down to her knees in front of the toilet bowl just in time as she began to spew up her insides.

* * *

><p>"What the.."<p>

Natalya uttered sleepily, lightly rubbing her eyes as the sound of puking rang through her ears. Pushing the covers from over her body, she lifted Tyson's arm that had been wrapped securely around her and wandered into the bathroom.

"Jeeze Beth, wake up the whole floor why don't you"

She said, cringing inwardly at the brightness of the light shining into her eyes. Huffing outwards quickly to force her fringe out of her face, the Canadian got down on her knees and pulled the Glamazon's hair away from her face and rested a hand softly on her back, lightly rubbing it as the much larger blonde continued to throw up. Yawning somewhat as Beth began to pull away from the toilet bowl, she grabbed a towel that was sitting on the basin and handed it to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I have no idea"

The Polish descendant murmured almost inaudibly as she lightly brushed the towel across her mouth, almost gasping for air as she took in heavy breaths, turning her body so she could lean herself up against the wall. Keeping her eyes shut as she continued to ponder Natalya's question, the diva realized that she truly had no idea.

"Then why on earth are you up at this hour puking your guts up, huh?"

Natalya questioned, her eyebrow arching upwards quizzically as she began shifting herself so she was sitting down beside the blonde, lightly wrapping her arm around Beth's waist; allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder. Softly resting her hand on the Glamazon's cheek as she sighed quietly, the Canadian took in a deep breath and glanced down at her briefly.

"Like I said, I have no idea"

"You eaten anythin' you don't usually? Fever? Loss of appetite?"

"I've been eating different stuff... kinda. I've just been craving the weirdest things lately, and I dunno why"

The mere mention of cravings caused Natalya to palm herself; she should've guessed it really – it was more than obvious.

"You're pregnant, aren't 'cha Beth?"

Beth's eyes widened almost instantly at the suggestion. There was no way she was – there just couldn't be. Pressing her lips together lightly before rolling them outwards, she exhaled deeply through her nose and pulled her head from Natalya's shoulder, narrowing her icy blue eyes on her dark chocolate coloured orbs to find any hint that she had been joking in some shape or form. Finding none, the diva just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not pregnant, Nattie. I haven't had sex with anybody in mon—Oh, wait..."

It was at that moment that Beth had a sudden flash back to that drunken night she spent with Chris at the bar. Lifting her hand to her face a rather loud gasp escaped her lips. There was no way... It was only one night, but then again; it kind of made sense – after all, she was a few days late. Biting down against her lip hesitantly, the diva glanced at the Canadian with a half guilty look washing across her pale features.

"Oh wait, what?"

"A.. A couple of weeks ago I kinda, uh... Slept with, umm..."

"Oh, just spit it out woman!"

"Okay! Okay! I.. I had sex with Chris..."

"Jericho? Chris Jericho?"

Nodding in reply, Beth recoiled somewhat; wrapping her arms firmly around herself as she glanced down at her stomach. She had to admit the thought of having another human being growing inside of her scared her a little. Taking in a few rather shaky breaths, the diva pulled away from Natalya and sat upright. Half expecting to have the taste slapped out of her mouth, she allowed her head to lower somewhat.

"...was he any good?"

"Nattie! What the hell?"

"Hey... I'm only asking"

"I doubt Tyson would be too happy..."

"Eh, I'll just screw him after and he'll be happy"

Beth's jaw dropped at that slightly. Yeah, she'd been best friends with Natalya for years now but she'd never once heard her talk like that – she'd always been the one that had. It was kinda weird in all honesty. Natalya had always been the good girl, of sorts; and Beth had always been the naughty one. Kinda like her 'Sugar & Spice' gimmick from OVW, only she was the opposite in real life.

"Every day you seem to find a new reason to worry me"

Beth murmured, lightly rubbing the base of her stomach with her hand as she actually began to contemplate the idea of being pregnant. What if she was? What would she do? How would she tell Chris?

"...so you really think that I could be pregnant?"

"It's a possibility"

Natalya stated with a casual shrug of her shoulders before she got up to her feet with a light groan.

"I'll be back in a sec"

She murmured, playfully messing up the blonde's already tangled hair before she left the bathroom, wandering back into her bedroom where Tyson laid still asleep. Huffing outwards lightly as she pushed her fingers back through her hair slowly, the Canadian grabbed her make-up bag and began to rummage through it. Upon locating a box, she pulled it from the bottom of the bag and wandered back into the bathroom.

"Here. I think you need this more than I do right now"

Natalya near whispered, handing the box to the blonde – it was a pregnancy test. Taking it with a nod of appreciation, the Glamazon merely began to play with the box in her hand, rotating it a few times before tapping it against her finger as tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Wha—What do I do if I am?"

"Tell Chris, I guess..."

The Canadian replied, getting back down on her knees and pulling her into a tight hug, lightly pressing her lips together as her hand rested on the back of Beth's head. She could tell that she was scared just by how her body was all tensed up.

"But he's already got so much to deal with, with his band and everything; I don't want to add to that."

"You know you have to tell him, it would be his kid Beth"

"I know, I know... It's just, ugh. Fuck my life"

"I'd rather not"

Beth pulled away from Natalya at that point, her eyes narrowing lightly in her direction before she playfully shoved her to the ceramic floor; unable to help herself from smirking. Shaking her head after a few moments, the Glamazon extended her hand; grabbing Natalya's and pulled her up to her feet with a light groan.

"Trust you to say that"

The blonde murmured, turning Natalya and somewhat pushing her out the door of the bathroom before she closed it and locked herself in. Sighing heavily as her icy blue orbs began to read the directions, she followed them to the T, putting the test on the basin before she sat on the edge of the bathtub and waited for the allotted time of 15 minutes – like it said on the box. Burying her face in the palms of her hands, she found herself almost dreading the result. Allowing the tips of her fingers to drag down her cheeks, leaving light red marks in their path; she got to her feet, pushing her fingertips back through hair before running one hand down her face, lightly cupping the lower half as she rested the other on the back of her hip. Exhaling a deep breath and closing her eyes for a brief moment, the diva picked up the test and the box and scanned it briefly. Looking at the two lines on the test and then at the results panel on the box, having to double back to the test to make sure she'd seen it correctly.

"Nattiee..."

Beth called out as she stood somewhat frozen in place, her icy blue eyes locked on the results of the test. After a few minutes, Natalya pushed through the door quickly in a rather rushed manner as she focused her gaze on the Glamazon. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip, the Canadian cautiously stepped towards her, glancing between Beth's hand and her expression.

"What does it say, honey?"

She questioned in a quiet tone, lightly wrapping an arm around her waist as her chocolate coloured eyes looked at the test and then up at the blonde.

"I—I'm pregnant.."

The diva muttered, lightly cupping the lower half of her face as she backed up to the bath tub and sat herself on the edge. She didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true; the test had to be lying to her. It was just one night, then again – that was all it really took. Staring blankly at the test for a few moments, Beth dropped it to the floor and buried her face within the palms of her hands before she dragged the tips of her fingers roughly back through her lengthy blonde hair.

"You okay?"

Natalya questioned, sitting down beside Beth and resting her hand supportively on her back.

"I really don't know, Nattie... I really don't"

The Glamazon murmured, shaking her head from side to side slowly before she lifted it from her hands; the Polish descendant pressed her teeth down against her lower lip and pushed herself up to her feet quickly before she began to pace back and forth in front of the vanity. Taking in a deep breath, she rested a hand on her forehead and the other on the back of her hip.

"What the hell am I suppose to do now? I- I know I have to tell Chris but how the hell am I suppose to tell him? Call him up and say, Hey Chris; you know how we fucked the other week? Well, yeah I'm pregnant and it's yours"

Beth exclaimed frantically, throwing her arms up above her head. She was clearly starting to panic. Taking in a few deep, rather rushed breaths; she rested the small of her back up against the chilled surface on the vanity and leaned back somewhat as tears began to well up in her eyes. To say she was scared right now was an understatement. It's not like she'd been in this predicament before; she'd never even had to deal with a pregnancy scare, let alone a pregnancy! She didn't know how she was suppose to cope with the idea of another human being living inside of her for nine months, hell she didn't even know what to do when it came to motherhood. Of course, she loved kids and everything but she'd never truly pictured herself as a mother.

"C'mon honey. You'll be fine, I'm sure he'll understand. After all, he wasn't the only careless one"

"Hey!"

"..sorry, that came out wrong, but you know what I mean"

Rolling her eyes at Natalya, the Glamazon clenched her jaw and pushed her fists against her forehead as she slid down to the ground and practically burst into tears. She didn't know what to do, she really didn't.

Rolling her lips together, the Canadian crawled down to the ground and sat beside Beth and pulled her into a tight hug. She wished she knew that she could say that she knew what Beth was going through, but she didn't; so it was hard to fathom the current predicament. Lightly brushing her fingertips through the divas hair; Natalya allowed a quiet sigh to pass her lips as she just held the blonde.

"Do you want me to grab you your cell?"

She questioned quietly. Receiving a nod in reply; the Neidhart got to her feet and wandered into Beth's bedroom, having a half-asleep Tyson following her most of the way after he'd finally emerged from his comatose-like state.

"What's goin' on?"

Tyson questioned, a loud yawn passing his lips as he loosely wrapped his arms around Natalya's waist from behind.

"It's a long story"

The blonde murmured in reply, a small yawn passing her own lips as she walked towards the Glamazon's bedside table; bending at the knee and evidently slipped from the superstars grip. Pulling open the drawer, she retrieved Beth's cell phone and pushed herself up to her feet; a loud groan passing her lips.

"I literally have all day, babe"

He chuckled; lightly wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips against her forehead delicately before resting his chin on top of her head, lightly swaying the pair from side to side. Sighing heavily, Natalya allowed her body to rest up against his exposed midsection, lightly grasping Beth's phone in her hand as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"She.. She was throwing up and she took a test, and it was positive..."

"Pregnancy test?"

He enquired, eyebrow arching upwards. Nodding in reply, Natalya allowed another belittled sigh to pass her lips as she shook her head from side to side.

"She's beside herself. I mean, right now she's in tears. She's scared, Tyson and I don't know what I'm supposed to do to help her, I- I really don't"

Burying her face into the superstars chest, Natalya bit down against her lower lip roughly as she tried to hold back the urge to cry herself. Clenching her jaw, she used everything she had to maintain composure – she had too, she needed to. For Beth's sake. Taking in a deep breath, she pulled away from your boyfriend's chest released her grip around his waist.

"I better go give this too her"

"...just be there for her Nattie, that's all you need to do."

A small smile formed on the blonde's lips, lightly pressing her lips against Tyson's briefly before she wandered back into the bathroom to find Beth again hunched over the toilet. Dropping her gaze to the floor, Natalya put Beth's phone on the basin and got down on her knees beside the RAW diva and held her hair to the side whilst lightly rubbing her back with the palm of her hand. Allowing her hand to slip down to the small of Beth's back as she righted herself somewhat; the diva grabbed the same towel she'd given her before and handed it over.

"You okay?"

"Not really..."

"Sorry, stupid question"

"Ya' think? ..sorry"

"It's okay"

Exchanging brief smiles, Natalya wrapped her arm firmly around Beth's waist and helped her up to her feet – even though she probably didn't need to, she felt in necessary. Pressing her lips together as she bore all of the Polish descendants wait, the Canadian allowed a quiet sigh to pass her lips as she reached over to the basin and grabbed the cellphone.

"Here"

"Thanks, Nattie"

Beth murmured quietly in reply, delicately grasping a hold of the phone before she left the Smackdown diva's grip and wandered back into her bedroom sluggishly. Pushing the door shut, the Glamazon wandered over to the bed and sat herself down on top of the tussled covers and just stared at the screen of her phone.

* * *

><p>It'd been hours before Beth had finally garnered enough courage to actually sift through her contacts for Chris' number. Biting down against her lower lip, as her icy blue eyes fell upon the number, she hesitantly tapped the 'Call' button and rest the object against her ear. Every time the ringing tone would echo through her ear just gave her an even bigger urge to not bother ad just end the call; just as she was about to, he picked up.<p>

"Hello? Chris speaking"

"Chris... It—It's me."

"Beth?"

"Yeah..."

"What's up? Everything okay?"

"Uh.. I'm not sure... But we do have to talk, just not over the phone?"

"...what's going on?"

"Like I said, I'm not going to talk about it over the phone"

"Name a time and place, I'll be there"

"Cafe, down the road from my place in Tampa..."

"Okay... See you there, I guess"

"Mhmm.. See ya' then"

"Are you sure you're oka—"

Hitting end before Chris could finish his sentence; Beth took in a deep breath and tossed her phone to the side of her. Resting her head back against the wall as her eyes fell shut, the diva tried her best to maintain some form of composure, but all attempts failed as tears began to slowly trickle down her cheeks. Any normal woman would be happy to see those two lines pop up on a pregnancy test, but she was far from happy. She was scared. There was no way she was ready to have a baby, but there was also no way she'd be able to have an abortion, she didn't believe in those. Sniffling quietly, the diva bowed her head somewhat and ran the back of her hand against her cheek. Crawling downwards, the Glamazon buried herself beneath the covers of her bed and shut her eyes tightly in hope of two things. One, more sleep and Two, that when she woke up again all this would've just been a dream but really, what were the odds of that happening?

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy &amp; Read &amp; Review mah peeps.<strong>


	3. Just a Kiss

**My brain has been dead as of late, so I'm sorry for those who like this story for the late update; but it's only gonna get worse 'cause school starts next week D: Anyways, enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Just a Kiss<span>

A little after two weeks of having spoken with Chris, Beth had been to the doctors and had everything practically triple checked just to make sure that the at-home pregnancy test had been true. After having everything confirmed, it made it all just that little bit more surreal for her. Yeah, she'd always wanted to be a mother but she'd planned on being with someone at the time and it not being the result of a drunken one night stand. Dressed incognito style with large sunglasses and a cap, the blonde sat herself down outside of the Starbucks closest to her Tampa home; ordering a large Chai Latte, all she could really do was wait for Chris to turn up. She was dreading it in all honesty. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat; the diva just sat their nervously, her stomach churned and her chest tightened slightly. She still hadn't figured out how she was going to explain this all to him. Mumbling many ways of saying, 'Hey Chris, I'm pregnant' to herself made her just want to ditch the guy and run back home but she knew she couldn't – she had to tell him, he had a right to know. Exhaling a belittled breath as she was served with her drink, she took a sip and waited, as painful as it was to do.

* * *

><p>Chris couldn't help but search his mind for possibilities of what Beth could want to talk to him about. They spent one drunken night together and at that point he really hadn't thought about it again until she had called him the other week. Gnawing on the inside of his lip as he pulled into a parking space and quickly jumped from his car; his beady eyes scanning through his sunglasses in search of the Glamazon. Locating her finally, the former superstar headed in her direction, mazing through the tables and chairs until he got to the one she was situated at; not even bothering to wait to be invited to sit down and just plonked himself into a seat.<p>

"What?"

He murmured before he pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head and leaned against the table.

"Gee, Hello to you too"

Beth replied, her eyes rolling in a sarcastic manner. Why did all men act like such pigs? In her lifetime, she'd never met a single man who didn't start acting like a snob after gettin' some – except maybe Aaron... Pushing the thought from her mind with a slight shake of her head, the blonde inhaled a sharp breath; lowering her gaze to the table as her stomach began to tie up in knots. She still didn't know how she was going to explain all this to him. It was harder than she originally thought it'd be.

"Sorry..."

He huffed sympathetically. He hadn't meant to sound so arrogant – it just came out. Considering he'd been touring for the past god knows how long without a decent break, the lack of sleep and down time was starting to get to him.

"Don't apologize, you have more important things to worry about"

Beth replied, biting down harshly against her lower lip as she exhaled a shaky breath. She was just going to have to be blunt and just come straight out with it. She needed to get this off her chest or she was just going to break down or something.

"What do you mean by that exactly..?"

Chris questioned in a cautious tone. That had been a rather weird thing to say on the Glamazon's part? What could he really have to worry about that's more important than his band?

"I- I—"

"I haven't got all day, Beth"

"I know, sorry... It's just a hard thing to say is all"

The blonde murmured, pushing her lips to the side in an awkward manner as she wrapped her arm around her stomach and glanced down at the table top. This really was harder than she thought. The fact that she'd been so indecisive about the whole thing probably didn't help. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to keep the baby – it may've been cruel but she really didn't think she was ready to be a mother.

"C'mon, just tell me. It can't be _that_ bad, dollface"

The former superstar snickered quietly; unable to help himself from throwing in that last word – especially considering the diva had been 'against' those types on screen for the past little while. God, he cracked himself up – but now probably wasn't really the right time to be throwing jokes around. With that in mind, he cleared his throat and then righted his posture just to make sure Beth knew he was actually paying attention.

"I- I'm pregnant..."

Beth finally murmured, her words trailing off towards the end, unable to even make eye contact with the Canadian at that point; somewhat afraid of what his reaction was going to be – it just seemed to make everything worse. Thinking about it all the time was really doing her head in; worrying about every little thing, each little detail of pregnancy and what came with it. Chris' jaw dropped at that in obvious disbelief of what the blonde had confessed, there was just no way. It couldn't be his...

"So? It's not mine, so..."

"That's the thing Chris, it is; I hadn't slept with anyone in months until that night I spent with you"

The Glamazon exclaimed, trying her best to keep herself together but the longer she sat there the less bearable it became and the urge to just get up and run becoming all the more appealing. The Fozzy front man could tell by the tone of the blonde's voice that she wasn't lying; but he just couldn't believe it – he refused too. So with that, the former superstar pushed his seat back and got to his feet ready to leave only to end up freezing in place. He wanted to leave but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, so with that he dropped himself back into the seat and pushed his fingertips back through his short, blonde locks.

"Are you 100% sure that you're pregnant?"

He questioned, as a look of confusion and distress washed across his features. Beth merely nodded in reply and lowered her head as she linked her fingers together and rested them against the base of her stomach.

"I went to the doctors and everything, I'm definitely pregnant"

She replied, shutting her eyes as she inhaled a deep breath as one thing ran through her mind – how on earth could she let this happen? She was normally so careful. Sniffling slightly, the diva ran the tip of her thumb beneath her eyes to rid of the moisture that had gathered there.

"I'm sorry"

She added quietly, not quite sure what do to do next. Shouldn't telling him have made everything easier on her because at that moment, everything just felt a whole lot worse. Shaking her head in an unsure manner; the diva pushed her chair away from the table and got to her feet.

"I have to go"

The blonde huffed, grabbing her bag and drink before she went to leave; only to feel a hand wrap around her wrist firmly. Tensing up and inhaling sharply, the diva slowly turned around; her icy blue eyes focusing on Chris' hand before slowly panning up to his face. He seemed just as unsure as she was.

"Chris, please. Don't make this har—"

Her words were cut off suddenly as Chris' lips met hers out of the blue. Taking a few moments to process exactly what was going on; the blonde quickly pushed him away; the tips of her fingers lightly brushing across her lips as she put her drink and bag back down on the table.

"What are you doing?"

She murmured; her words almost silent as she brushed her fingertips back through her hair slowly and her chest began to tighten. Chris himself wasn't quite 100% sure of what he was doing. Biting down against the inside of his lower lip; the Canadian released his grip on Beth's wrist, allowing his hand to trace over hers before the tips of his fingers met hers; slowly lacing his fingers with hers. Without an explanation for his actions, the former superstar just locked his eyes in an innocent manner on Beth's.

"Honestly? I have no idea..."

He muttered quietly, a small, somewhat guilty smile forming on his lips as he ran his free hand around to the back of his neck before he began to chew harshly on the inside of his lower lip. At that point, the question ran through his mind repeatedly along with the addition of why. Why did he just plant one on the poor girl just out of the blue? It was a question that had even him stumped. Having remained in a near frozen position for a few moments just staring at their hands, Beth had finally regained her voice and pulled her hand away from his.

"Yo—You're only doing this because I'm pregnant, s—so stop before you do something you'll only end up regretting later"

She murmured, unable to stop the small stutter that interrupted her words. At that point, Chris couldn't help but feel bad for his actions. It was wrong to take advantage of sorts of her, especially considering her condition. Exhaling a near defeated sigh, the superstar just embraced the blonde warmly – to make sure she knew he'd at least be here through all this, after all it was his kid, he was going to have to help somehow, right? Pressing his lips to her forehead in a caring manner, the former superstar pulled away and lightly cupped the sides of her face.

"At least let me be there for you, you're gonna need someone to help you out and considering I'm the father of this kid, I wouldn't feel right if I wasn't the one to do that"

Chris stated firmly, his eyes locking on Beth's icy blue orbs in an attempt to read her for a few moments but it seemed like she'd put up these walls or something, which confused him. She'd always been so outspoken and opinionated, and just damn right loud! She actually seemed genuinely scared. It was weird seeing her like that, normally she'd be the reason everyone was so intimidated.

"But you have your own life to worry about, I... I can do this on my own, I have Nattie; I'll be fine, truly"

Beth mused, forcing a smile in hopes that it was believable enough for Chris; and with that the blonde once again picked up her bag and beverage before going to leave, having barely got three steps before Chris' hand wrapped around her wrist and lightly tugged her back.

"Please... Don't do this"

She near begged; only to have Chris' lips capture hers once again, but this time she didn't pull back or push him away. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed and her free hand lifted to the side of his face, caressing it lightly. Inhaling a deep breath as the kiss came to an end, the diva bowed her head and allowed her hand to drop and rest on the base of her stomach; the fear she'd been feeling previously returning.

"You have to admit, it feels rights"

Chris mused quietly, as he rested his hands against the sides of neck and jaw line, his thumbs brushing across her skin lightly. Beth tensed at that. It was as if he had read her mind – she was practically thinking it felt right. Biting down against her lower lip, the blonde lowered her head a little – it did kind of feel right, but that wasn't the point. It was all for the wrong reasons in her eyes.

"Please, jus—just stop"

She murmured in reply; resting her hands on the former superstars' wrists hesitating slightly before she pulled his hands away. Inhaling deeply, the diva lifted her gaze; locking it on Chris' bright baby blue eyes and it was at that moment that tears began to slowly roll down her cheeks. With that, Beth stepped back and brushed her fingertips back through her hair slowly, grabbing her bag and turning to leave for the third time. Biting down on her lower lip, she'd gotten merely a few feet before she spun around on her heels and grabbed a hold of Chris' shirt, pulling him down and attaching her lips to his. She didn't care if this seemed to be for the wrong reasons, she didn't care if the circumstances weren't the best – at least someone seemed to care about her. Lightly biting down against his lower lip as she pulled away; the diva inhaled a sharp breath; somewhat shocked at her own actions. Trailing the tips of her fingers cross her lips, the diva pressed her lips together and gained the courage to look up; only to hesitate and look back down to the ground. With that, she cautiously stepped forwards; wrapping her arms around casually around his waist. Chuckling quietly in response to the divas timidness; the Canadian just carefully wrapped his arms around Beth's slender waist.

"You're going to be okay, Beth; you don't need to worry your pretty little head about anything"

"But I can't help it, I'm scared Chris – and right now, I don't even know what I'm doing"

"Shh, it'll be okay; I promise"

Chris murmured quietly, resting his hand on the back of her head allowing her head to rest against his chest. Despite the assurance from the former superstar, Beth still wasn't convinced. Sniffling lightly as she pressed her teeth down against her lower lip, the diva pulled away slightly with her head still bowed; almost in an ashamed manner. Her plan on keeping it that way was changed though as the tip of Chris' finger lifted her chin upwards; followed by his lips lightly tapping against hers.

"You really need to stop doing that"

She huffed in reply, unable to stop herself from cracking a fairly small smile as she reached for Chris' hand hesitantly, carefully slipping her fingers between his, exhaling a shaky breath as she gripped a hold of his hand gently.

"Nah, I'm good"

He teased in reply, quickly stealing another kiss before he began to lead the blonde through the maze of tables outside the cafe and to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Bam bitches, read and review and enjoy (:<strong>


	4. Show Me A Sign

**OMG I'M SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS UPDATE I JUST HAD NO IDEAS D: D: I is sorry mah peepsies. I'll hopefully be updating quicker as school is a bit laid back these days, ever so slightly, haha. Anyways, enjoyyyyy ^_^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: Show Me A Sign<span>

It had only been around a week since Beth had told Chris about the pregnancy and by now she'd been more or less completely moved into his house, a choice she hadn't really made herself but it didn't bother her much. She was quite content with the situation she was in but it didn't rid of the fear she'd been feeling this whole time, a fear she preferred to keep quite so Chris didn't fuss over her. She hated it with an undeniable passion when people did that. It was a huge pet peeve. Sighing happily to herself as she curled up against the arm of the sofa in her pyjama's and a blanket, she began to flick through the channels on the TV in search of something that remotely interested her. Most preferably, a horror film and something old-school …ish. Pushing her lips to the side, the diva finally found the movie channels and began to search through for anything horror. After a while, one title caught her eye – Cry of the Banshee. She hadn't seen that film in a while so chose that channel. Sliding downwards a little so she was lying down somewhat, the blonde cuddled up with a pillow and focused on the television screen as the film started.

It had been no more than five minutes before Chris decided to wander into the living room and sit in front of the sofa just out of her line of view. A small smile flicked onto the corners of Beth's lips as she rested her hand on the rock stars shoulder that was furthest from her before lightly caressing the side of his neck and jaw; her fingertips running across his stubble.

Chris' hand rested lightly on top of Beth's before he shifted a little closer to her, his head half resting against her midsection before he turned on his side and locked eyes with Beth's. Her eyes were so pretty, he had no idea how he'd never noticed them before when they'd worked together on RAW those couple of times. A small smile formed on his own lips before he leaned inwards and lightly pressed his lips against hers. A quiet squeak leaving Beth's lips in response before their lips parted.

"What was that for?"

She questioned, her cheeks flushing a bright crimson colour as she sucked her lower lip into her mouth innocently.

"Do I have to have a reason to kiss the gorgeous woman lying on my sofa?"

"Always with the flattery, Chris. Always with the flattery"

The blonde teased as she playfully pushed his face away from hers. Unable to stop her smile from broadening, she allowed herself to think for a moment. Everything had gone so fast, it was kind of overwhelming. The fact that Chris was so keen to help her out was even more shocking, especially considering they weren't exactly in an official, per say relationship. There was only one problem though. The way the pair had been acting with one another this past little while, people would think that they were. That thought caused her smile to quickly wash away. Was her moving in solidifying the idea of them being together or something along those lines for Chris? They seemed to kiss all the time, cuddle up on the couch and do all that couple-y stuff. How this passed her by, she had no idea. Shuffling into the back of the sofa, the Glamazon bowed her head slightly before refocusing on the TV.

"You alright, Beth?"

The singer questioned, lightly brushing a lock of Beth's hair out of her face, a concerned looking forming on his features as he shifted his weight. Turning so he was sitting on his knees, the former superstar leaned his arms against the edge of the sofa and proceeded to rest his head on top.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired"

She murmured in reply.

"Want me to carry you to bed, babe?"

Babe? Did he just call her babe? That sent a major shockwave through Beth, her eyes widening slightly. This couldn't turn into a relationship, it just couldn't. It was a silly one night stand that had its consequences, that was all it was; right? Inhaling sharply, the blonde just shook her head.

"I'll get there eventually, if I don't fall asleep watching this film"

She murmured with a smile, trying to hide the shock . Biting down against her lower lip, she curled up tighter and rested her head on the arm of the sofa trying to focus in on the TV instead of Chris. It'd be the only way for her to stop thinking for a little while and just relax.

"Okay"

Chris whispered in response, stealing a quick kiss before he got to his feet and wandered into the kitchen, where he'd come from previously.

Once Chris was gone, Beth inhaled sharply and a near panicked look washed across her pale skin. This couldn't be happening. This all had to be some sort of dream, it just had to be. She wasn't really at Chris' house and she wasn't really pregnant; and that would be the case when she woke up. Sitting upright, the blonde closed her eyes and exhaled a long breath.

"Wake up!"

She mumbled rather loudly to herself before she sent her hand across the side of her face in an attempt to bring herself back into reality; but when she opened her eyes again she was still sitting on the sofa in the living room of Chris' house. This was real, all of it. Tears quickly gathered in her eyes and began to trickle down her cheeks. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. She still had no idea what she was doing. She'd hoped she'd actually be in a solid relationship, even engaged or married before she'd even contemplated pregnancy. Covering the lower half of her face with her hand as she began to sob, Beth pushed the blanket to the floor and turned off the television before she got to her feet and headed to the room where her stuff was and began to pack it all back up. She couldn't stay here, she just couldn't.

Having been too consumed with her thoughts and the sound of her sobbing drowning out any other sounds around her, Beth hadn't heard the footsteps that had followed her. Thankfully, there was no chance of it being a murderer or rapist – unless Chris had developed into one in a matter of minutes.

"Beth! What's wrong?"

Chris' voice startled her slightly, her body lifting almost a foot off of the floor before her head snapped in his direction; tears staining her cheeks and her eyes starting to become blood shot.

"I can't be here. I'm leaving the second I wake up in the morning"

The singer's jaw dropped slightly at that; somewhat shocked at that. She'd seemed okay with moving in and staying with him the other day, what had changed to make her want to leave? Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, the former superstar knelt down beside the blonde as she continued to pack and tried to gather his voice and a sentence that made some sense.

"Why? What did I do?"

He murmured, hesitantly resting his hand on her shoulder only to have her jerk away and freeze with her head bowed and eyes closed. Why was he making everything so difficult? It was wrong her being here, why she didn't know for sure it just was.

"You're only doing this, all of it because I'm pregnant. If I wasn't you probably wouldn't have talked to me after what happened for months, we both know that"

Chris sighed at Beth's response, his head lowering slightly as he chewed on the inside of his lip. 'If only she knew,' he thought as he remained silent. Should he spill his guts to her right here and now and possibly make everything worse? Or did he keep his mouth and heart shut and just let her leave? He was never one for being able to think on his feet and make decisions at the drop of the hat but right now he had no choice. He had to make a decision; he had to make her realize why he was doing all this. Exhaling heavily, the former superstar lifted his gaze from the floor and grabbed a hold of her hand and lightly intertwined their fingers in hopes she didn't pull away.

"Listen, Beth I—"

"Chris, please don't"

Beth murmured, slowly removing her hand from Chris' as she shook her head and got up to grab some of her clothes from the closet and folded them up before putting them into her bag. Maybe she'd even leave tonight; they were in Florida so she'd be able to go over to Natalya's. Inhaling deeply, the blonde glanced out of the corner of her eye, taking notice of his rather sullen mood but chose to ignore it. Shaking her head, she continued to potter around and packing her things into her bags.

Watching her closely, Chris just sat there; his dusty blue eyes following her every move as he tried to gain the motivation to talk but what was the point if he was just going to get shot down every single time. It really wasn't worth it.

"Fine, I won't"

He mumbled in a near bitter tone. What the point of trying if Beth was just going to act like this? Shaking his head, Chris allowed his eyes to scan over Beth one last time; his eyes focusing on her stomach, his mind thinking of what the pair had created. Biting down against his lower lip, the Canadian ruffled the tips of his fingers through his short blonde locks and sighed.

"Um, can you leave please? I wanna get changed and go to sleep"

Beth huffed, a quiet yawn following her words. She was exhausted and just wanted to get out of here so she could relax and not have to worry about anything, namely Chris. Her heart was set on that fact that he was only doing this because he wanted to make sure he'd be allowed to see his kid and all that, but in all honesty she wasn't that heartless, she would've let him see it regardless.

"..kay"

He responded before slowly upping to his feet and wandering outside the door; shutting it as quietly as possible. This must've been what it felt like to have your heart shattered into a million pieces. It was a feeling he hadn't quiet experienced before, it was not nice at all. Groaning lowly, he went to leave but decided against it and burst through the door of Beth's bedroom.

Beth had barely even started to get ready for bed, only having managed to remove her shirt before her attention was drawn to the sound of the door springing open. She didn't even have a chance to comprehend the situation before Chris grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her in close to his body, his lips crashing against hers and taking her by surprise. Inhaling sharply, the blonde quickly pushed him away, her chest heaving as she grabbed the duvet from the bed and covered herself up, she was wearing a bra, but she still felt the need to cover up. Biting down against her lower lip roughly, the diva took a second to absorb what had just happened.

"Jesus Chris, what the hell are you doing?"

The blonde huffed quietly, her voice cracking as she held the duvet close to her chest, singular tears starting to trickle down her cheeks, following the tracks that had been made earlier. Why was he doing this to her? If he cared about her so much he'd just let her be.

"Look, Beth I need to tell you this, and trust me, it's not in the heat of the mo—"

"No, Chris! You don't need to tell me anything. Get the hell out, now!"

The Glamazon shrieked on the verge of fully breaking down into tears. She didn't need, nor did she want this.

"No! You're going to listen to me whether you like it or not"

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my father an—"

Chris rolled his eyes at that, cutting her words off by pressing his finger to her lips and staring straight into her eyes as genuinely as he could.

"I have had my eye on you for years. Ever since I first met you I thought, this girl's got attitude, she's different, she's got a contagious smile, she's sarcastic, she's talented, she is fucking gorgeous..."

The Fozzy front man exclaimed. A small smile flicking onto the corners of his lips as the moisture gathered in the corner of his eye; exhaling deeply as he used every ounce of strength he could to maintain composure; he had too.

"I've always thought you were an amazing, amazing girl. I've seen you grow over the past 5 or so years into this great, independent woman; a woman who always knows what she wants and works her ass off to get there. You've got drive, and passion, and the dedication to do whatever you want too, to accomplish anything you want too, and over these past few years..."

Chris stopped for a moment, his facials dropping into a look of someone who was pouring their heart out with the possibility of rejection, but knowing that if they didn't speak they'd never get the chance to again.

"Over these past few years, I've... I've developed these feelings for you; and I've always kept it quiet because I've never known how to tell you, nor had the chance because every time I wanted to, something would come up and you'd leave or, someone would come and interrupt and not leave and just ruin everything. I love you Beth, I bloody well love you... with all my heart"

Beth just stood there, speechless. Her mouth moved but no words left them. She was shocked beyond no end. Managing to take all of that in, the diva bowed her head and pressed her lips together as tears began to run down her cheeks again. What had just happened? She definitely didn't expect this, just like the way Chris reacted when she told him she was pregnant; she hadn't expected that either; and this was just a cut above. What was she suppose to say? How was she supposed to react to that? Covering the lower half of her face with her palm, the diva inhaled a deep breath before she started to sob quietly.

"You don't mean that, you're lying"

Beth mused, sobs separating the syllables of her words as she pushed the tips of her fingers back through her hair and grabbed at her roots; making sure one hand remained holding up the duvet.

"I'm not lying Beth, I'm sorry but everything I just said was the truth, I meant every single word of it"

Chris replied, tears forming in the corners of his own eyes – and he never cried; not properly anyways. Inhaling deeply, he just shook his head and sighed. It really hadn't been worth it.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. When you leave in the morning, just put the key under the mat at the front door; I'll see ya' when I see ya'."

He murmured, turning slowly on the heels of his feet and headed for the door; having barely made a step before hesitating but willing himself to leave. There was no point in remaining when Beth obviously didn't even slightly have the same sort of feelings for him as he did her.

Watching closely as Chris's back turned to her, the blonde made a spur of the moment choice, reaching out and grabbing a hold of his hand firmly.

"Chris, wait..."

The superstar froze slightly as she felt Beth's hand grasp a hold of his; turning back around slowly with his eyes focussed on her grip. His heart skipped a beat before it began to beat almost out of his chest; his eyes panning up towards her face; she looked just as unsure as he felt. With that, he carefully removed his hand from hers; biting harshly down against his lip before taking a deep breath inwards.

"Here goes nothin'."

He murmured quietly beneath his breath before lightly grasping her neck with his hand, his thumb running lightly across her jaw line, his eyes focussing on hers. Standing in that position for a moment, the former superstar leaned downwards and pressed his lips to hers for the second time, only this time a lot more tenderly.

Beth inhaled sharply as their lips connected, unsure of what to do for a moment before she lightly rested her hand on top of Chris' and allowed her eyes to flutter closed; her other hand resting on the side of his face as she stepped into him, her body pressed up against his. Her heart began to flutter slightly as the kiss got more intense; allowing both arms to wrap around Chris' neck, the diva pulled away and took a moment to compose herself. Exhaling a deep breath, the Polish descendant sighed and leant her forehead against Chris' chin, his lips pressing to her forehead.

"I—I think I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>DONEBURGERS! Enjoy peepsicles. Don't forget to review! :D <strong>


	5. One Moment

Chapter Five: One Moment

Things hadn't exactly been easy for Beth since she professed her "love" for Chris. She wasn't 100% sure she meant what she'd said and who would be with everything going on; but at least she knew someone genuinely cared for her and maybe she'd grow the same feelings that he had. There was only one real problem though - what if she didn't? Having been playing along of sorts since, Beth couldn't help but feel bad. He seemed to actually be in love with her, she could tell by the way he was acting all the time, the way he spoke, his body language and the large, giddy smile he got every time she walked into the room. She honestly didn't know what to do at this point. Biting down against her lower lip as she lay curled up in bed just staring out the window, she let out a heavy sigh. Maybe she should say something? It was wrong to keep going like this and pretending it was all okay when it wasn't; not even a little bit. But how? How would she break it to Chris? She all confused and everything just felt weird, she couldn't even be 100% sure that she didn't love him and all the hormones running ramped through her system weren't exactly helping either - nor was the weather. It'd been cold and miserable for the past couple days, almost mimicking her mood.

After glancing at the clock out of the corner of her eye, the blonde contemplated leaving the warmth of the bed covers and going out somewhere, just to clear her head but knowing her luck Chris would question her and she'd lose all motivation. Sighing at the thought, she decided to give it a shot anyways. Emerging from the warmth of the covers, the blonde pulled on an over-sized Notre Dame hooded jumper and a pair of snow boots; none of which being the most glamorous things in the world. Pouting as she looked at herself in the mirror she merely shrugged and grabbed her bag before heading as quietly as she could to the front door. Stepping carefully to make sure she didn't step on any part of the floor that creaked because that would be the end of her mission.

"**Where ya' goin'?"**

The voice of Chris rang loudly from down the hall. Just when she'd thought she'd made it. Groaning lowly to herself, she dropped her head and slowly turned around.

"**Out" **

She murmured in response; now for the 20 questions. It always happened, it was actually kind of irritating.

"**Where?"**

"**What does it matter?"**

"**I was just curious.."**

Those were the last words that left Chris' mouth before he bowed his head and wandered away.

She was so hard on the guy, he did nothing but care for her, even brought her into his own home and all she seemed to do was treat him horribly. Shaking her head at the thought, she continued out the door. The blonde just needed to clear my head. Sighing rather solemnly, Beth headed down towards the pier. The sun was almost about to set so it was timed almost perfectly. She loved the sunset; it was normally the time that she could just sit and relax, and not think about anything. Biting down against her lower lip as she wandered to the end, the blonde sat herself down with her legs hanging over the end. It was so pretty out. She really needed to do this more often; it'd be a great way to de-stress which she would need to do a lot of. She was still scared to death over the whole situation; that much hadn't changed. But she was still confused over everything else. Despite telling Chris she loved him, she couldn't be entirely sure she meant it. After all, just because he was infatuated with her, didn't mean the feelings were reciprocated but because she said it, he would've thought they were.

This is where she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

She just sat there for what felt like hours as all kinds of thoughts consumed her mind.

Maybe, she could grow to love Chris the way he seemed to love her; she hadn't had the opportunity to do that yet. There was just one thing bothering her the most. Since when were they actually a couple? Nothing had been made official, nor had she even agreed to be his girlfriend; or him to be her boyfriend.

As the evening started to chill off a little, Beth decided now would probably the time to go back home – she couldn't exactly go and get sick now could she? Huffing outwards, she reluctantly got to her feet and dawdled back up to Chris' house almost hesitating as she turned up the drive way. She paused half way up just staring at the front of the house, she could see Chris' silhouette hunched over in the window of one of the bedrooms on the 2nd floor. It somewhat tugged at her heart strings as she bowed her head. He didn't deserve this; he was just trying to help her out and she wasn't exactly accepting it the way any normal person would – but to her defence, she was far from normal and the circumstances weren't exactly easy to deal with either. Sighing heavily, she forced herself onwards and quietly ran up the steps of the porch and entered the house, trying her hardest to be quiet. She didn't want to disturb Chris too much.

Moving into the kitchen, the blonde prepared herself a cup of coffee as quietly as she could only to end up somehow managing to knock a glass off of the bench, it shattering on impact. Cringing inwardly at the sound, the diva shook her head and rolled her eyes. Of all times for that to happen it would be now. Not too long after she could hair soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Taking in a deep breath, she knelt down and began to pick up all the pieces of glass in her hand and was soon joined by Chris.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she glanced out of the corner of her eye. The area around his eyes seemed a little puffy and the corners seemed red. Had he been crying? No, there was no way. After a few moments though, her assumptions were proved correct as he sniffled a little. Unable to believe the fact, her attention turned to the fact that if he in fact had been – it was all her fault. Finding herself lost in that thought, the blonde closed her fist almost forgetting the fact there was shards of glass sitting within. Wincing, a quiet cry of pain fell from her lips followed by several inaudible curse words in Polish.

Without a word, Chris softly took her hand and began to pull the stained glass that had become lightly embedded in her skin. He didn't say a thing, nor lift his concentrating gaze. For that, she was somewhat thankful for because she really couldn't look into his eyes without feeling a pang of guilt. Exhaling a shaky breath, as he lightly wiped away the blood with a paper towel the diva tried to find her voice to just speak to him. She knew she had too, it was just hard.

And everything was made even harder as she caught a glimpse of his face. He looked so sad and hurt, in ways. Bowing her head as he went to leave, she lightly grabbed his hand as a protest of him retreating back to where he'd come from. Pulling herself up to her feet; she took a moment to gather her thoughts before they just stared at one another; neither of them speaking or moving, just staring.

Roughly ten minutes had passed before either made a move, each being different to the others. Chris' head lowered as he began to rapidly blink away the moisture that formed in his eyes while Beth wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and rested her head against his chest. They stood like that for a while, and after a further few minutes, Chris had wrapped his arms loosely around the blonde.

"**I'm sorry"**

Beth murmured finally. Those had been the words she'd been trying to get out earlier but she just didn't know how to say it, but by now she'd figured the simplest way would be best.

"**For all of this"**

"**There's no need to be sorry, it's not your fault"**

"**But it is. I lead you to believe I felt something..."**

"**Trust me, it's not your fault dollface. I just got my hopes up I guess"**

"**But.."**

Her words halted there. She wasn't quite sure how to finish that sentence. She knew what she wanted to say, just how was the problem. Inhaling deeply, the blonde lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes strongly.

"**But what?"**

"**But if you give me time, I think... I think if you give me time, I can grow to love you the way that you love me"**

"**..huh?"**

"**What I'm trying to say Chris is that, I want to try giving this a go; giving us a go"**

Chris was completely caught off guard by this. He truly hadn't expected this to happen – ever. Taking a while to actually process it all, the singer wasn't entirely sure how to feel. Yes, he knew he loved her and everything but what if it didn't work out and just became toxic? But then, what if it did work out and everything was perfect? They'd have a little family and everything.

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, really"**

She replied, a small smile curving her lips as she stood up on her tippy toes, softly pressing her lips to the corner of Chris' mouth.

He turned his head slightly to capture Beth's mouth with his entirely as his eyes slowly fell closed almost in unison with hers; his hands falling to the curve of her waist before travelling around to her back and up her shirt a little ways.

His touch sent shivers down her spine as the blonde found herself lost in the moment. As weird of a predicament this was, she was actually rather happy.

"**I'll take it as slow as you need me too"**

Chris murmured softly against her lips before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers as a soft, lopsided smile curved his lips.

The pair just stood there, embracing the moment.

Beth knew it would take her some time but she hoped, for both their sakes – and their child's – that it would all work out.

There was only one problem though.

Beth didn't love easy.


End file.
